


Estar bien

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaden es mala(ja), Derek sigue siendo el Alfa, M/M, Mencion de la manada, Relación establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la tormenta viene la calma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estar bien

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción: Be alright de Lucy Rose

Porque podía tocar el cielo con solo rosar las puntas de sus dedos con los de él, podía sentir como si el big bang se llevara a cabo en su estómago, como si todas las endorfinas en su interior estallaran como fuegos artificiales, podía cerrar los ojos y ver el universo expandiéndose cuando los abría y se encontraba con las estrellas de los ojos de él. Juraría morir y revivir en segundos solo por ese toque. Porque tocar, poder tocar a Derek después de toda la tormenta, aún húmedos con los vestigios del caos que causo el desastre colgando a sus espaldas era mejor que el café que tomaba después de una larga noche de investigación.

Stiles había creído amar a Lydia Martin, pero eso cambió cuando tuvo frente a él a Derek Hale, aquel hombre que vio por “primera” vez en el bosque de Beacon Hill hace tan solo dos años, aquel hombre que tenía cierto fetiche con empotrarlo contra cualquier superficie dura, aquel hombre que desde un principio le había causado interés e inquietud, aquel hombre que le acababa de salvar la vida por milésima vez, aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada hasta las trancas, aquel que le había elegido por sobre las expectativas de los demás, quien ahora estaba terminando de deslizar sus dedos sobre la palma de su mano para entrelazarlas.

Con las pocas fuerzas que el cuerpo del lobo aún tenía se incorporó lentamente sin soltar la mano del castaño; dentro de él crecía el alivio de poder sentir el calor corporal del humano, de poder escuchar su corazón latiendo tan fuerte y errático pero normal por ser él, el humano lleno de hiperactividad como siempre. 

Derek al sentir que ya estaba curando miro a Stiles que no podía ponerse en pie por las heridas en su cuerpo, con sumo cuidado se inclinó y tomo al humano en brazos sin importarle que este protestara, aunque podía escuchar que solo fingía para no verse tan patético, claro que al lobo eso no le importa, no quiera que el castaño tuviera que andar en esas condiciones, con un tobillo fracturado y golpes en diversas partes del torso, algunos otros en su cara causándole sangrar. Derek se odiaba por haberlo puesto en peligro, podía sentir la culpa trepándole por la garganta y hacerse un ovillo ahí impidiéndole hablar por miedo a soltar un sollozo y miles de disculpas que llevaba estrujando desde que Stiles lo descubriera en la cama con ella, solo de recordarlo le hacía querer inyectarse acónito y así no volver a causarle dolor al humano, así no volver a ser el autor de esa mirada triste, desesperada y llena de decepción que aquella noche lo apuñalo antes de que el castaño diera media vuelta y se marchara sin decir nada, solo desprendiendo el olor a traición tan potente que le mareo.

Desde aquella vez su mente se había nublado por la culpa y lo único que le era nítido era la pregunta que Stiles no pronunció pero que le transmitió con esos ojos whyski brillosos por las lágrimas.

"¿Esto es a lo que llamas amor? ."

Ni siquiera él sabía que responder por temor a arruinarlo más, así que solo callo, se guardó todo lo que pensaba en esos dos meses que se mantuvo alejado del humano intentando olvidar el crudo sabor de vacío acostándose con Breaden, pero era todo lo contrario ya que eso lo único que provocaba era que el hueco en su pecho se agrandara y las pesadillas de cómo se perdía dentro del lobo tuvieran más fuerza cada noche.

Tan hundido estaba en su miseria que no se dio cuenta cuando el cielo nublado en el que vivía continuamente había pasado a la terrible tormenta de ver a la mercenaria apuntar a sus amigos, a su manada, de verla lastimar al chico por que daría la vida, de ver como su descuido su alejamiento solo había servido para distraerlo y estar desprevenido, pero a pesar del giro tan brusco que había dado su situación no se permitió ser débil, no les dio la vuelta ni huyo, al contrario, se levantó y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para rescatar a aquellos, a aquel que apreciaba. Y así había terminado todo, en una ligera llovizna, con su manada cansada, herida pero vivos y recuperándose, con Breaden sin vida a unos metros dentro del bosque cerca de donde estaba su antigua casa, la mansión Hale, y con él llevando a Stiles en brazos a su auto para llevarlo a curar con la madre de Scott.

-Hace frio-comento el chico con la voz ronca haciéndole volver de sus recuerdos para centrarse en quien realmente importaba en ese momento.

-Estarás bien- susurro apretándolo más contra su pecho.

-Lo…lo sé,…pero aun así tengo frio Derek- el aludido frunció el ceño levantando un poco las comisuras de su labios como sonrisa recordando esa frase, la cual había sido el detonante para estar con el humano a todas horas; Stiles al notar que Derek estaba recordando aquella noche que después de librarse de un wendiwo y de haber mandado a la manada a sus casas, le había llevado al loft para que el sheriff no viera el estado del castaño-nada grave, unos pequeños cortes causados por las ramas del camino por donde lo había arrastrado aquel ser-, Stiles estaba cansado y después de una ducha y una tortuosa curación se había acurrucado en el único sofá azul mullido dentro de todo el piso tratando de calmar los temblores y castañeo de su dientes por el bajo clima cubriéndose con una manta que Derek le había proporcionado antes de ir a la cocina por café. Esa noche el lobo le había recriminado sus descuidos diciéndole que si no fuera por su terquedad no estaría ahí congelándose, a lo que él solo había respondido que ya no tenía por qué regañarle, que ya estaba a salvo y que el wendiwo estaba muerto, que mejor le abrazara porque tenía frio, claro que cuando lo dijo fue solo para molestar al hombre, jamás pensó que el lobo de verdad se acercara sentándose a su lado para rodearle con su grandes y musculosos brazos, ese momento para Stiles fue el más feliz, desde ahí comenzaba el largo camino que recorrerían para llegar a donde estaban en este momento, ambos con heridas de las que uno ya estaba curado, con frio y cansancio y metidos en la camioneta del lobo con rumbo al hospital.

Stiles quería protestar, decir que si lo llevaba ahí su padre se enteraría y estaría castigado de por vida, pero estaba tan cansado y dolorido que solo se dejó quitar el dolor por Derek, quien aún mantenía sus manos juntas en la pierna del chico.

-Lo siento- rompió el silencio el moreno sin quitar la vista de la carretera y apretando más fuerte la mano del castaño, este con un poco de esfuerzo lo volteó a ver sin entender de que hablaba, intento decir algo, preguntar a qué venia eso, y cuando abrió la boca fue interrumpido por el lobo -…Lamento todo lo que paso desde aquella vez…la noche en que todo se fue a la mierda, siento haberte lastimado y siento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que tramaba- Stiles lo escucho conteniéndose para no decirle que no era del todo su culpa, guardándose la broma de lo arrogante que había sonado aquello para demostrarle al moreno que lo que tenía que decir era importante ya que casi nunca hablaba tanto ni se disculpaba.-Jamás hubiera permitido que te lastimara-termino diciendo dignándose al fin a mirarlo, el humano parpadeó intentando retraer las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir fallando en el proceso.

-Ya no hay nada que perdonar Derek, todos estamos bien y es gracias a ti, a que tomaste fuerza y peleaste, no te culpes por esto, tarde o temprano pasaría, claro, hubiera preferido que más tarde que temprano, pero aun así ya paso, la manada está bien, tu estas bien, yo estoy bien, por favor deja de culparte y martirizarte con algo que ya término, ¡Gracias a Odín!- dijo Stiles alzando las manos como solía hacer tan expresivamente provocándose un espasmo de dolor por la brusquedad.

Derek negó con la cabeza intentando sonreír ante la mirada de sinceridad que le gustaba de Stiles.

Minutos después de un camino tranquilo llegaron al hospital donde estaban los chicos ya recuperados y frescos como lechugas esperándolos junto con una Mellisa con cara de reproche y un Sheriff aparentando diez años más de los que tenía.

Aquella noche Stiles fue revisado, curado y regañado sin haber soltado la mano de Derek en todo momento.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dos semanas después de la tormenta Stiles podía decir que estaba viviendo el arcoíris, su padre ya no estaba tan cabreado, sus amigos y él salían como personas normales y su relación con Derek ya era más estable, justo en ese momento se encontraban en el loft.

El cielo azul marino de la noche adornado por las estrellas y la luna menguante se divisaban atraves del gran ventanal a lado de la cama de Derek, de donde provenían los jadeos y gemidos húmedos de un humanos castaño hiperactivo.

-Oh mi Dios!- exclamo Stiles con los labios húmedos y rojos por donde un hilo de saliva hacia su camino a su barbilla mientras se detenía sobre el pecho de Derek dejándose caer lentamente sobre el miembro duro y mojado de este, quien llevo su mano izquierda a la cadera del castaño para ayudarle a sostenerse mientras que con la derecha acariciaba su pecho, recorriendo su piel nívea, sus pezones duros e hinchados por los labios del lobo, sus clavículas marcadas por los chupetes que hacían un camino hasta su cuello y hombros. Derek gruño cuando se sintió del todo dentro de la estrecha y cálida entada el chico haciendo fuerza en el agarre de la cadera marcando así su mano, Stiles gimió abriendo ligeramente los labios intentado encontrar equilibrio acariciando los pectorales del moreno para no correrse tan rápido, la imagen que le estaba dando el humano era tan hermosa que Derek no pudo evitar salir un poco de él para volver a penetrarle lentamente y recibir esa imagen unas cuantas veces más disfrutando de la humedad y calidez con la que estaba siendo recibido por el castaño quien habría más las piernas dándole más espacio para moverse, y aprovechando eso Derek volvió a penetrar esta vez sosteniendo con ambas manos la delgada cintura del chico comenzando a acariciar el hueso de su cadera con los pulgares provocando que Stiles se estremeciera más arqueando la espalda en una perfecta y sensual curva felina que le permitió ver como el miembro del humano se erguía brilloso y lleno entre su vello púbico golpeando ligeramente el abdomen el castaño que no dejaba de gemir su nombre entre monosílabos que a sus oídos eran lo más excitante que podía oír, creando en él la ferviente necesidad de penetrarlo hasta hacerlo pedir más, que esos deliciosos labios carnosos y rojos le suplicaran con palabras sucias, que ese cuerpo delgado, sudado y tembloroso se moviera bajo el recibiéndolo, arqueándose, siendo marcado por el sobre cada pedazo de piel nívea que nunca antes haya sido tocada, quería todo de ese humano, tanto en la cama como fuera de esta, quería darle todo, su tiempo, sus caricias, su amor, su felicidad, su alma, su vida, quería demostrarle que era especial y que le quería aunque aún n ose lo había dicho lo haría, tal vez ahora, tal vez en la segunda ronda o tal vez por la mañana en el desayuno mientras le abraza en su regazo y besa su labios dulces por el jarabe de maple de las tortitas, pero por el momento solo quiere seguir dentro de él hasta llenarlo con su semen, por muy salvaje que se escuche.

Es así como pierde la paciencia y dejándose llevar por los gemidos y la forma en la que Stiles desliza las manos sobre su torso inclinándose un poco hacia delante como si fuera un zorrito desperezándose profundizando un poco más las embestidas, mostrando como los lunares que adornan su cuerpo brillan a causa del sudor y sobresalen por encima de las marcas rojas que él dejo. Sin salir del humano se sienta acariciando y sosteniendo la espalda ahora roja provocando un sonido de sorpresa poco masculino por parte del castaño, entonces es cuando lo descubre y gruñe victorioso por haber encontrado el punto donde Stiles puede chillar, en literal porque hay lagrimas mojando las mejillas del chico y él solo puede maravillarse por lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser el humano.

-Tranquilo…ssh…- le consuela acariciándole los costados mientras el castaño se aferra a su espalda escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Derek gimiéndole en el oído dejando que el moreno le suba y le baje despacio sobre su erección llegando al fondo haciéndole jadear.

Derek se contiene, lo intenta, sentir el cuerpo de Stiles tan ligero y dispuesto se lo complica, no quiere dejar salir sus instintos animales y herirlo, por eso solo gruñe y besa el cuello y hombros del humano dejando que este le arañe la espalda, siente como Stiles está en su límite, su miembro olvidado entre ambos cuerpos cada vez está más mojado e hinchado lo que hace que el castaño solloce por atención, y él no se lo va a negar, embistiendo un poco más rápido separa las manos del cuerpo del menor para después llevar una a su espalda y acariciar su columna en círculos tratando de relajarlo, mientras que con la otra le rodea suavemente el miembro comenzando con un vaivén de arriba abajo lento, lo que hace al castaño tomar valor, salir de entre el cuello de Derek, inclinarse atrás sosteniéndose en las piernas del moreno para comenzar el mismo a penetrarse al ritmo en que Derek le bombea. La habitación se llena por el olor a sexo, felicidad y complementación que hace que el lobo gruña saliendo a la superficie, Stiles lo nota, los colmillos creciendo enrojeciendo su piel donde el lobo besa, las garras un poco crecidas rodeándole y el miembro más grueso creciendo en su interior, suelta un gemido bastante fuerte al sentir el calor inundándole, de pronto comienza a ver borroso, un escalofrió electrizante le recorre desde el abdomen propagándose por sus piernas hasta los dedos de los pies, por su pecho hasta sus brazos que tiemblan perdiendo equilibrio provocando que se arque tanto como no creyó hacerlo, los labios le tiemblan, las mejillas se encienden de rojo para por fin llegar al clímax salpicando el pecho del mayor que al sentir la contracción suelta el miembro del menor llevando sus manos a sus muslos aferrándose a ellos mientras embiste por última vez para correrse llenando el interior de castaño rugiendo con los ojos en color rojo.

Dejándose caer hacia atrás abre los brazos para recibir a Stiles cuando este intenta recuperarse del que califica como el mejor orgasmo de su vida, le rodea sosteniéndolo mientras sale con cuidado de él recibiendo una queja de vació por respuesta, no puede evitar sonreír de verdad al encontrarse con los ojos brillosos del menor mirándole maravillado.

-Estamos bien- es lo que dice Stiles llevando su mano a la mejilla de Derek para acariciar la barba que le hace ver más sexi, se nota que aún le cuesta mantener la voz acorde, en respuesta el lobo le besa la sien aferrando el agarre a su cintura, aun sintiendo la humedad de la corrida del castaño sobre su pecho, sin mucho esfuerzo se limpia con un pañuelo rápidamente para luego volver a abrazar a su novio.

-Sí, estamos bien bebe- murmura el mayor mientras alcanza las sabanas para cubrirlos. El castaño ronronea al sentir la calidez que las sabanas y el cuerpo de Derek le proporcionan.

No tardan menos de diez minutos en caer dormidos, seguros que siempre estarán bien, siempre y cuando se tengan el uno al otro, porque a pesar de que no se lo hayan dicho aún, los “te quiero” sobran cuando se dicen que están bien, porque aunque suenan como palabras simples para Derek y Stiles son lo que los impulsa a seguir, el seguir para ambos estar bien, estar juntos, para ellos eso es amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpa para quien leyó mi trabajo anterior "beautiful disaster" ya que aun no lo eh terminado por falta de imaginación- pero intentare por fin concluirlo-, este salió así de la nada mientras escuchaba música y para no olvidarme las ideas lo escribí durante la madrugada, espero les guste y si no les agrada algo pueden decírmelo en los comentarios. Gracias por leer.


End file.
